


Don't make me kiss you (again)

by ShipperWhore



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Fluffyfest, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28891542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperWhore/pseuds/ShipperWhore
Summary: Studying for a test together late at night makes Hope realise a lot more than she bargained for.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 128





	Don't make me kiss you (again)

**Author's Note:**

> Let's pretend Landon and hope DIDN'T get back together and that its somewhere before Jo went all sexy demon witch and Hope went all Heroic supertribrid and got stuck in a comatose state for saving the girl?

Its late. So late that the last stragglers of students have already retired to their rooms making the Salvatore school seem deserted which is a huge contrast from just a few hours ago when right across from her a group of witches sat with one of the school issued spell books. Hopes actually surprised there aren’t more students around right now or at all in the library with her and Josie. They had a finals paper tomorrow and Alaric had driven enough fear into them all about passjng it.

She supposes most are in the dorms decidedly choosing their comfy beds to study in , which she would be doing too if it wasn’t for Jo. Ice blue eyes land on the form across from her , the brunette hunched over a textbook with stray papers and stationery sprawled around her like armed guards warding off bad grades and memory leeches.

_‘what the heck is memory leeches?’_

_‘mom said its like the ones that suck out your blood but instead during exam time sneak into your room and steals your memories of what you learnt during the day!’_

They were 12 at the time Josie told her that story and although Hope was unfazed it did seem to have rattled the more innocent mind of her friend. So she’s just been going with it , since Lizzie was ‘confident’ memory leeches wouldn’t get to her and left Josie to fend for herself. She’s sure that now though Jo knows memory leeches aren’t a thing but the fear of a failing grade will always be real and she gets that there is some pressure around them being the headmaster and headmistresses kids , they feel the need to excel in things more so than others.

So that’s why she’s here at almost 1am in the morning (curtesy of her phone she swore to Josie was off because the leeches can smell slacking off from a mile away) in a deserted library across from a paranoid witch whose rambling all sorts of biology phrases Hope can barely understand not because she doesn’t know her work but because the brunette Saltzman twin is in a trance , brain processing everything she’s just gone over and her mouth churning it out trying to keep up with the pace. Hope by now has learnt that if she allows the girl to continue she might just burnout , literally though the last time during algebra Josie had accidentally set her workbook alight just by over-concentrating.

The only problem is , its not always so easy to get the girl out of her study hypnosis. The last time it was the whole workbook fire incident and before that it was dealing with the villain of the week. Every other time before that Alaric had stepped in with mugs of hot cocoa to coax the two of them , more so Josie to bed so she wouldn’t be too sleep deprived.

But Alaric’s not headmaster anymore , actually they don’t have a new headmaster after that Vardemus/Clarke situation so there won’t be any hot cocoa distractions. Hopes not sure what really to do , she doesn’t have much time though Josie’s hands are glowing and she can see feint sparks escaping from her palms.

Josie’s rambling is only getting worse , she’s not even making coherent sentences right now , her lips are just moving—and then Hope just does it. Something so impulsive and insane , but it works. She also moved so fast that she didn’t even realise she practically yanked Josie across the table , scattering her little walk of studious solitude , hands covering once flammable palms as her lips are still connected to Josie’s. She knows the rambling has stopped , because her lips are still and taunt and when Hope makes eye contact with those brown orbs she doesn’t see disgust or anger like she thought she would , instead there’s a glimmer of interest but its hidden very well behind the utter shock of her actions.

The Mikaelson pulls away immediately, not one to do something so intimate without consent. So of course she’s giving herself a terrible scolding inside her head. She stumbles back into her seat , watching as Josie slowly comes too and unlike her gracefully finds her seat and collects her things. Its safe to say that the silence has become deafening. She’s overstepped , definitely should not have KISSED her friend who dated the same guy as her , who probably still has feelings for HIM and not her.

The sting in her chest is surprising but she suppresses it by packing up her own things. Honestly she expects Josie to just make a run for it but she doesn’t instead she seems to be waiting for her to finish packing her things. She’s confused , a little nervous and definitely scared of what this could mean for their friendship. She didn’t really know what came over her, if there was any time she wanted to kiss Jo she’d have preferred it not to be such a careless unconsented kiss.

“Look Jo- I didn’t mean to kiss you” Hope blurts as they make their way to the dorms, “I just didn’t want you burning down the library or hurting yourself in the process and your dads not here to distract you and I know its no excuse—”

“Hope its okay I’m not mad” Josie says hugging her books closer to her chest a shy smile forming, “I actually didn’t mind the tactic.”

That makes the tribrid stop dead in her tracks because.. Josie was okay with Hope kissing her? Not that it really counted as a proper kiss but she didn’t think Josie wanted to kiss her, not since both of them had the whole Landon issue.

Josie’s cheeks are rosy and judging by the heat rising in her own she’s sure they’re matching in blushes.

“but I-“ the girl pauses not really sure what to say, what could she say? So blinded by the drama with Landon she didn’t even realise she’s been dismissing feelings she didn’t even know were there…or was too scared were real.

“its late and we have a test let’s go get some rest alright?” Josie inquires , head tilted in a way that makes Hope still see the innocent girl who was terrified of memory leeches crawling in her ears. She doesn’t even realise the coy smile spread across her face until she hears Josie rambling again , now blushing even more than before.

“I didn’t mean together though-separately yes. We should go rest individually for our tests and-” Jo’s immediately shuts up when she sees Hope starts moving once again , towards her. The coy smile now a devilish grin.

“Don’t make me kiss you again Jo” Hope husks out and nudges her side gently with her elbow and okay maybe she did lean in a little too much , enough for her breath to hit the side of her exposed neck and watched how the girl squirmed just enough for her chest to explode with butterflies before moving away.

Its Josie’s turn to stop moving , probably to compose herself. Hope doesn’t know what’s gotten over , why she decided to make such a bold move and why it felt so good , so right and natural but what she does know is she needs to asses her emotions because she hasn’t ever felt this much with Landon and not nearly for Ethan.

What’s certain is , she definitely wants a proper kiss from Josie..and maybe even more?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked the small fluff fic. I know I know it was short but I'm just going with the random one shots my brain suddenly conjures up. Also I didn't know how to end it so ..I'm sorry if it was crappy.


End file.
